This invention relates to the field of missile seeker gimbal assemblies. The basic requirements of a seeker gimbal are to provide a mechanism with the required degrees of freedom which will support the seeker antenna, slew it for target acquisition, permit target tracking, relate antenna angular positions, and provide stabilization by decoupling the antenna from missile body motions. In conjunction with the above, the mechanization should permit maximum antenna aperture while occupying minimum missile volume at a minimum weight.